Vault 87 Super Mutants
The Vault 87 Super mutants are easily the most viable and powerful threat to the Capital Wasteland. Strong, well armed, and as numerous as ants, these Frankensteins roam the wastes, killing and kidnapping the people who dwell in peace. They are the most ruthless, heartless, and powerful creatures roaming the wastes, and with their numbers, they could easily overwhelm much of the civilized sections of D.C. Territory Almost every piece of land in D.C. belongs to the Mutants. These mutants patrol every corner, ready to lash out on passerbys and kill who they can. Step inside their borders, it is almost certain you will run into these guys. But they aren't only located in D.C. In the Germantown Police Station they have a large hideout, and these Mutants spill out into the surrounding areas, making travel in this region difficult. There is also a Super Mutant camp in the Clifftop Shacks. And in South East Capital Wasteland they have several stretches of territory, surrounding Vault 87 and spilling out into the wastes. They tend to not travel too far from others and are pretty well organized (oddly enough with their excedingly low intelligence) and have outposts and concentrations throughout the Capital Wastes. However, their territory is being beaten back. The downtown Trenches of the Mall are under constant attack from other factions such as the Brotherhood of Steel and Talon Company Mercs. Wasteland settlements, such as Rivet City and Megaton, also help keep the Super Mutants at bay, however until the source of their growth and power is eliminated, they will only continue to grow and play out as a major problem. Arming the Forces The Super Mutants aren't just a group of mutated creatures, like giant ants or molerats. They are a military, well armed and prepared for what is to come next. And thus they hold ranks and have stance amongst their members. After all, they were at one point men. Each rank is armed with weapons that it has earned. They ranks are earned by size, power, and age, and thus the older and bigger the baddie, the more likely it his a higher up in the Super Mutant army. *Standard Super Mutant. These Frankensteins are big and bad, but they are the smallest and the wimpiest Super Mutant in the D.C. area. However, they are the most intelligent mutant D.C. has to offer. They have the worst armor of the bunch. The standard issue gear for these ugly brutes is either a Hunting Rifle or a Nail Board as a primary weapon, and occasionally a few grenades. Every so often, one may be encountered with an Assault Rifle, but these are few and usually they were taken from dead wastelanders or their higher up mutie brothers. *Super Mutant Brute. These guys are slightly more durable than their psychotic brethren, and are slightly more bloodthirsty. They wear stronger armor, with more area covered and an actual helmet. The armor is also comprised of metal and leather instead of primarily leather. The gear for these are usually Assault Rifles or sledgehammers, and occasionally they carry grenades, but at times they carry heavy weapons, such as miniguns and missle launchers. This is due to their increase in size and strength, and thus they are capable of using weapons the standard Super Mutant can't. *Super Mutant Master. These bastards actually lead smaller sections of Super Mutants into battle, much like a Captain of a military. They have strong armor comprised mostly of tough leather and black tubing, which surpasses those of their inferior counterparts. These baddies will carry much stronger weapons than those of weaker ranks. Usually they will hold Chinese Assault Rifles and Super Sledges, which can easily tear through flesh and armor like butter. They will often, in pressuring situations such as the D.C. wastes, carry Missile Launchers and miniguns, and are much more commonly seen with them than Brutes. They are stronger and fight harder, and can be a real problem even when encountered alone. Be careful when dealing with these assholes. *Super Mutant Overlord. One of the biggest threats of the wastes, these psychotic beasts can grow up to be several times the size of a man and ten times more durable. Even when encountered alone they can be an unbelievable threat, and one cannot emerge from a fight with these monsters untouched. Their armor is standard, made of bits of scrap metal, but this is unneccessary as even without armor their hide is thicker and stronger than any armor of the mutants. They also carry the strongest of weapons, such as Tri-Beam Laser Rifles and Super Sledges, as well as Gattling Lasers and Missile Launchers. Occasionally, one will be seen with a minigun (some presume this is due to their recent maturization into a Overlord from a Master, keeping their old weapons in the process). These Frankensteins are a big threat and will rest at nothing to bring you down. They lead and overlook mutant troops and stand at the front. On top of this, when one is encountered it can be assumed another is nearby! If you are willing to try and take these guys down, you must be brave or have no alternative. Or be going after a pretty damn good weapon. Either way, you're an idiot. *Super Mutant Behemoths. These are the strongest opponents you will ever face. They are the biggest enemy you will ever see. They tower over buildings and beasts as though they were ants and can bring down Deathclaws and Brotherhood of Steel soldiers as though they were radroaches. Don't go into battle with these baddies not packing something big, and I mean BIG! These bastards are so powerful and large they can't use primary weapons. They only carry uprooted firehydrants as clubs and swing them with great forcet. Otherwise, they will pummel you with Yao Guai-sized fists. You need a missile launcher at least to bring them down. Or a Fat Man. Or two hundred and ninety-eight Bottle Cap Mines. No matter which, good luck. Category:Surviving the Capital Wasteland